Paranormal Parentage 2o
by JeffandAnnie1998
Summary: A fun little fic that involves the way I thought paranormal parentage should have gone and Annie in a Cat Woman suit.


This fic was inspired by an amazing fic writer and one of my favorite stories, Abed rises by RobertA-sn.

Annie walked in wearing a tight black spandex body suit and cat woman's glasses that look like cat ears on her head and black boots with knives at the heel.

Jeff assumed Abed made the costume because it was like the real thing next to her was batman (Abed) and Bane (Troy). My god did she look amazing! Jeff was in his boxer out fit Shirley as Princess Leia and Britta as a ham.

She walked in and Jeff quickly approached.

"Well, how did they convince you to wear this amazing little number?" Jeff said trying to sound cool but clearly came out nervously and with a strain of low voice to high.

"Oh I know do you think I look stupid? They were just so convincing and Abed worked so hard on the outfit. Do you think i should change?" Annie said

"No... You look...um I mean... Ya, I ... Think you look good, like really good." Jeff said nervously.

Annie smiled and realized what she was doing to him and she felt good having the power. She proceeded with many comments.

"Oh, it's not to tight or the heels aren't to high?" She said teasing him.

"No they're... they're nice, the heels ,and um I guess it's a little tight?" Then he realized she was mocking him. " Oh good try Edison so you show up looking sexy as all hell and expect me to turn in to a blubbering idiot. No jokes on you I'm fine!" He said while taking a much bigger sip of his scotch.

" Oh well you did turn in to a blubbering idiot, and sexy as all hell, huh? Tell me more about that?" Annie said stepping out of her comfort zone.

"Umm well I mean you, you, you, you." Jeff started to say before Annie interupting him.

"Ya lets join the study group before you start slobbering also you don't look half bad yourself." Annie mentioned as they joined the study group.

They entered the conversation as Troy informed them that Pierce needed help and despite Jeff's protests they all went to his mansion to see what was going on.

Xoxo

"Welcome to the Hawthorne mansion!" Troy said while guiding them to the panic room.

Then after Jeff fighting with Pierce via television they all want to find pierces red notebook. Jeff went with Annie trailing behind her, Abed went with Shirley, and the new couple Troy and Britta went together.

Xoxo

Jeff and Annie entered Pierce's room

"After you" Jeff said holding the curtains for Annie, she grinned at him and walked in front.

"Okay a red notebook." Annie said while trying not to touch to much of Pierce's things because eww!

"Oh my god! This is literally the tackiest house and Pierce is still obsessing over his dead, pathetic father. How sad? That this loser is worshiping a dead loser?" Jeff said.

"Jeff, I don't believe in ghosts and everything so this isn't about what Pierce said earlier but that's not nice, Pierce can choose to respect whom ever he wants. Even if they aren't deserving." Annie said disapprovingly.

Jeff walked over to where she was and picked up a red notebook she hadn't noticed yet.

It was labeled MY JOURNAL.

"Well, that's manly a journal." Jeff said even though he had one, because Annie could get him to do basically anything.

"Is the code in there?" Annie asked.

"I don't know but all of us are, you want to read it?" Jeff asked.

"Well normally no but I also want to remain in character as cat woman and she would say yes, so yes." Annie said taking Jeff by surprise.

"We'll for the record you're one million times hotter then cat woman (Anne Hathaway)". Jeff said while pointing up and down towards Annie's body.

This made her blush harder than ever before he loved knowing he could make her do that.

"Alright lets see, where's to start?" Jeff said and picked a random page then got both of the scotch because this could be had to endure.

Jeff loved that Annie loved scotch Britta would make a weird squint face because it was too strong for her.

"Today in study group, Annie had her hair in a messy bun way at the top of her head and was wearing jeans and flats. She looked really good." Jeff read.

"Aww Pierce!" Annie said.

"Alright skip that." Jeff mumbled.

"Wait no what was it, it's okay I can handle it." She said.

"I'd feel more comfortable not reading it." Jeff said.

Annie launched her self a Jeff trying to take it but she just ended up on top of him. There faces were so close and then she kissed him (as a distraction), he immediately gave in and kissed her back. Before he new it she had the book.

"Annie no!" Jeff yelled. It was too late she was reading it.

She looked up to him and gushed he looked at the floor trying not to make eye contact, because she just read this:

Winger was staring at her face and smiling which I find weird because they should either shake up or shut up. These young people and their rules. So I looked over and Jeff was still staring, poor guy looked like he could barely breath. Then she took her hair down and it was all curly he turned red. Really he is so crazy about that girl that I want to punch him.

"Jeff that's okay it's just Pierce I'm sure it was just an exaggeration." Annie said.

Jeff looked up and come closer to Annie cupping her face. " We'll that's the thing, it's not and exaggeration it might even be an understatement. Because honestly, I am crazy about you, when your hair falls down with no clips, or you wear a shorter skirt, or you smile harder ,or the way you read, all of roses things make me crazy."

Annie looked up her face still in Jeff's hand and he leaned down and kissed her, not a long or intense kiss but a short and soft one. Then she looked up again and she said "Well, that's out there."

Then she looked down int the notebook and found the code it was 1-9-8-9. That was when RTroy informed them Pierce had purchased the panic room.

Jeff looked down and said,"Great otherwise this would be pointless."

"Oh I don't think it was pointless." Annie replied.

Then she kissed him again for a minute or so then she walked out and said, "Well aren't you coming, I would hate to see Pierce locked in that panic room for another minute."

She walked away and he grinned after her and said, "Wait what?!"

The end

Tell me what ya thinking I decide to start a new story because my other seems to be going nowhere. Hope you enjoyed and comments never hurt unless they are really mean ;) just kidding.


End file.
